cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
We Belong Together
|image = CimWBT.PNG|250px |band = Mariah Carey |album = The Emancipation of Mimi''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/We_Belong_Together |released = March 29, 2005 |genre = R&B |label = Island |runtime = 3:21 |writer = |producer = |before = Knock You Down |current = |after = Eenie Meenie }} "'We Belong Together'" is a song by Mariah Carey. It earned many awards and nominations. Cimorelli covered the song and it was uploaded to Lisa's YouTube channel on March 1, 2010. Lisa included a link to download the song, which is here. Lyrics '''Dani': I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself I could not fathom I would ever be without your love Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself 'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me But I thought I knew everything I've never felt Lauren: The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you standing by my side Right here, 'cause, baby Christina: When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back baby, please Dani: 'Cause we belong together Christina: Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better Oh, baby baby, we belong together Amy: I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me: "If you think you're lonely now" Wait a minute this is too deep (Cimorelli: Too deep) I gotta change the station so I turn the dial Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface: "I only think of you," and it's breaking my heart I'm trying to keep it together, but I'm falling apart Lauren: I'm feeling all out of my element I'm throwing things, crying Trying to figure out where I went wrong The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside I need you, need you back in my life, baby Christina: When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back, baby, please Dani: 'Cause we belong together Christina: Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby Katherine: When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back baby, please 'Cause we belong together Lisa: Who I'm gon' lean on when times get rough Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better Oh, baby baby, we belong together Photo Gallery TLTL4.PNG WBT1.PNG WBT2.PNG WBT3.PNG WBT4.PNG WBT5.PNG WBT6.PNG WBT7.PNG WBT8.PNG Video Gallery References Category:Covers